Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes
by Truchement
Summary: Les mousquetaires doivent protéger la reine à tout prix, mais ils se font attaquer ! Les quatre mousquetaires se défendent vaillamment, de nombreux adversaires tombent... Mais alors que le dernier des quatre tombent, un inconnu surgit et leur vient en aide. Que se passe t-il quand ce sont les mousquetaires qui doivent être sauvée par la veuve ou l'innocent ?


**NdA : Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages (présents ou évoqués) m'appartiennent. Les autres et l'univers appartiennent au choix à la BBC ou à Alexandre Dumas.**

* * *

C'était une de ces magnifiques journées de printemps, où le ciel est exempt de tout nuage, laissant place à un soleil éclatant et sans âge. Pourtant, sous ce ciel exaltant de pureté, dans une grande clairière, le soleil se reflétait durement sur des traits de fer qui s'entrechoquaient violemment, troublant le paisible silence d'un bois verdoyant. Les oiseaux, effrayés, étaient partis depuis longtemps, et seuls les charognards, au loin, observaient avec avidité ce terrain où, dans peu de temps, ils auraient sûrement de quoi se nourrir. Au bord de la clairière, des chevaux étaient attachés, mais paniquaient. Leurs maîtres défendaient une magnifique jeune femme, également terrifiée. Mais ils n'étaient que quatre, face à une horde d'assaillants assoiffés de sang, et leurs uniformes de mousquetaires ensanglantés ne parvenaient plus à beaucoup les protéger de cette avidité. Bientôt, l'un des quatre soldats tomba à terre. Un autre suivit. Les deux autres se rapprochèrent de la jeune femme qu'ils protégeaient, mais leurs forces s'affaiblissaient de plus en plus rapidement.

Alors que le dernier mousquetaire tombait finalement, après avoir pris la vie de nombreux attaquants, dans un cri de joie de la troupe qui les avait assailli, dont il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de membres, ce qui représentait un dixième du nombre de départ, une balle toucha le plus proche de la jeune femme, sous ses yeux écarquillés de terreur et d'horreur, et une ombre passa à ses côtés. Un grand cheval noir se plaça entre elle et la horde de criminels. Un individu en descendit, saisit la femme pour la poser délicatement sur la jument, et d'une claque fit partir l'animal. Aussitôt, profitant du répit que lui avait accordé la surprise de sa venue, l'individu tira, fit tomber quatre hommes. Les six derniers se jetèrent sur l'inconnu, et un long combat débuta. Mais le nouvellement arrivé était trop fort pour eux, et tous finirent par tomber face contre terre pour toujours.

L'inconnu enleva alors son masque, qui le gênait pour reprendre son souffle. Ce n'était pas un homme, mais une belle jeune femme, aux traits altiers et fins, au regard bleu et intelligent, à l'allure déterminée. Elle chargea les quatre hommes sur les quatre chevaux qui les avaient emmené dans ce traquenard. Deux d'entre eux n'étaient que très légèrement blessés, aussi la jeune femme en conclut-elle qu'ils avaient été simplement assommés. Les deux autres, en revanche, étaient dans une situation beaucoup plus préoccupante, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les soigner sur place, quand les renforts des attaquants pouvaient arriver à tout moment. Une fois que les quatre furent tous installés, la mystérieuse inconnue les guida à pied, ayant confié sa propre jument à la jeune femme qui était protégée.

En dehors de leur appartenance aux mousquetaires, les quatre soldats ne se ressemblaient absolument pas. Le plus jeune devait tout juste avoir la vingtaine, avait le teint buriné de ceux qui sont souvent dehors. Il était l'un des moins gravement blessés. Le deuxième à ne pas avoir sa vie en danger était plus âgé. On pouvait rapidement se rendre compte, à sa moustache soignée, que l'homme était sans aucun doute un grand séducteur. Le troisième était métissé. L'homme avait été durement frappé à l'épaule, d'où coulait un filet de sang, malgré le rapide garrot que la jeune femme lui avait apposé. Le dernier, enfin, était sûrement le plus gravement blessé. Une grande et profonde estafilade lui barrait le dos.

Bientôt, l'un des quatre mousquetaires, celui à l'allure séductrice, reprit conscience. Quand il vit ses compagnons inconscients, il sauta de son cheval et s'approcha de la jeune femme, sur qui il pointa son épée.

« Qui êtes- vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ?

\- Calmez-vous, mousquetaire ! Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que vous venir en aide, face à cette bande de rapace !

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et prouvez-moi que vous êtes là pour nous aider !

\- Mon identité ne vous regarde pas. Et si vous ne me croyez pas, sans doute préférez-vous que je vous laisse ici ! »

Le mousquetaire sembla réfléchir. Il fixa longuement le regard de la jeune femme, dans lequel il fut surpris de ne pas y lire de la peur. Enfin, il baissa son arme.

« Veuillez m'excuser, mademoiselle... dit-il, avant de sembler se rappeler de quelque chose. Sauriez-vous où se trouve une jeune femme, blonde, que nous protégions ?

\- Bien sûr, nous nous rendons vers elle. Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de prendre les rênes de votre ami, maintenant que vous êtes conscient ?

\- Oh, bien sûr que non ! »

Et ils reprirent leur avancée. Ils ne disaient rien, ni l'un ni l'autre. Le mousquetaire semblait chercher à comprendre comment une jeune femme avait pu les sauver, avant qu'il ne perde conscience, la situation semblait désespérée. Et quand il se réveille, il trouve ses camarades blessés, et une femme qui prétend les avoir sauvé...

« Je m'appelle Aramis, dit-il tout d'un coup, rompant le silence. Et voici D'Artagnan, Porthos et Athos.

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je me nomme Elise. »

C'est ce moment là que celui qui se nommait D'Artagnan, le plus jeune des quatre, choisit pour reprendre à son tour conscience. À l'image d'Aramis, il commença par s'inquiéter, mais son ami le rassura. Son réveil permit également à la troupe d'aller beaucoup plus vite, puisque les deux hommes pouvaient maintenant galoper, en tenant toujours les rênes des deux autres chevaux. Elise leur montra le chemin jusqu'à une montagne de roche, où ils retrouvèrent la jeune femme blonde qu'ils devaient protéger.

« Aramis, D'Artagnan, vous êtes vivants ! Dit-elle.

\- Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta Aramis.

\- Oui, un individu est arrivé et m'a sauvé ! Se pourrait-il que vous soyez cette personne, mademoiselle ?

\- En effet, votre Altesse...

\- Comment savez-vous qui je suis ?

\- Il s'avère, votre Altesse, que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de vous voir. »

Mais Elise, pendant qu'elle parlait, venait d'ouvrir une porte admirablement bien cachée dans la paroi rugueuse de cette montagne. Aramis et D'Artagnan portèrent leurs deux amis à l'intérieur, derrière celle qui était la reine de France et celle qui leur avait à tous sauvé la vie. Mais celles de Porthos et Aramis étaient encore loin d'être garanties, et Aramis et Elise s'occupèrent aussitôt de les soigner... La jeune femme avait sorti plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool pour soigner leurs blessures. Aramis finit rapidement de penser la plaie de Porthos. En revanche, celle d'Athos était beaucoup plus grave, et ne s'arrêtait pas de saigner. Les deux finirent pourtant par réussir à la recoudre, mais il était quasiment sûr que le mousquetaire ne pourrait pas se relever pendant plusieurs jours.

Un peu après, alors qu'Elise avait apporté à manger à l'ensemble du groupe, D'Artagnan commença à interroger la jeune femme sur son type de vie, sur son arrivée subite... en ne cachant que très mal ses soupçons.

« Monsieur, nous ne nous connaissons pas, aussi ne tiendrai-je pas rigueur des propos que vous tenez. Sachez cependant que mon mode de vie ne regarde que ma personne. Quant à mon arrivée, sans laquelle je doute que vous seriez encore parmi nous pour discuter, elle n'est en effet pas du au hasard.

\- Je le savais !

\- Expliquez-vous, madame, je vous prie, demanda alors la reine, refusant de croire que leur sauveuse leur voulait du mal.

\- Hier soir, j'étais en ville, à trois heures à cheval d'ici. J'ai passé la soirée dans une taverne, où je suis tombée sur un groupe d'hommes, les mêmes qui vous ont attaqué ce matin, à qui un espagnol parlait d'attaquer des mousquetaires, et ils ont dit son nom, dit Elise en indiquant Athos. Le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillée, ils étaient déjà partis. Je me suis dépêchée, mais je ne suis pas arrivée assez tôt... »

C'est à cet instant que Porthos reprit conscience, en un grognement de douleur, interrompant l'explication de la jeune femme. Avant qu'il ne demande quoi que ce soit, ses amis lui expliquèrent ce qu'il s'était passé. L'homme s'inquiéta pour Athos, qui était le dernier à être tombé, et sur lequel les mercenaires s'étaient acharnés. Après avoir vu qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider son ami, il interrogea à son tour Elise.

« Combien d'hommes étaient encore debout quand vous êtes arrivée ?

\- Une petite dizaine. J'ai tiré sur quatre d'entre eux, et les autres se sont pris mon épée, si vous voulez tout savoir.

\- Mais... qui vous a appris à vous battre ? Et à tirer ?

\- Mon cousin, répondit-elle birèvement. »

Les mousquetaires, après un bref entretien entre eux, décidèrent de faire confiance à cette femme. Après tout, si elle leur voulait du mal, elle n'aurait pas sauvé deux d'entre eux, en plus de la reine. Néanmoins, le soir était tombé, ils ne pouvaient pas repartir et ramener la reine en sûreté, surtout avec deux d'entre eux de blessés, dont un toujours inconscient... Ils restèrent donc dans cette mystérieuse grotte pour la nuit, gardant Athos au cas où sa situation empirerait. Mais l'homme resta endormi toute la nuit.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, quand Elise allait lui changer son pansement, qu'Athos se réveilla subitement, lui saisissant le bras dans un mouvement de défense qui montrait le soldat qu'il était. Il dévisagea la jeune femme, et dans un souffle dit « Elise... », s'attirant un regard ébahi de la part de ses camarades, et un clin d'œil de la part de la jeune femme. Et il la relâcha, tandis qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux du soulagement.

« Retourne-toi, faut que je te refasse ton pansement, lui ordonna t-elle. »

Et à la surprise de tous, qui avaient l'habitude de voir l'homme n'obéir qu'à sa propre volonté, Athos se tourna d'un quart, le temps qu'Elise fasse ce qu'elle avait à faire. Une fois qu'elle eut pensé le mousquetaire, celui-ci retomba sur le dos comme il était auparavant. La jeune femme le fit boire, puis lui interdit de se lever. Les trois autres mousquetaires la regardaient avec des yeux ronds, et la reine elle-même était étonnée par la complicité visible qui existait entre les deux.

« Vous... commença Aramis.

\- Je ?

\- Athos, continua D'Artagnan.

\- Oui ? Demanda d'une voix encore faible l'homme concerné.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda, surpris, Porthos.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est mon cousin ! Répondit Elise.

\- Le même cousin qui vous a appris à vous servir d'une épée et d'une arme à feu ?

\- Le même, en effet. »

Les différents mousquetaires avaient du mal à croire qu'Elise était la cousine d'Athos. Et pourtant, maintenant qu'ils le savaient, ils ne pouvaient pas manquer la ressemblance, certaine bien que légère, entre les deux, aussi bien physiquement qu'au caractère. Et si la jeune femme était plus souriante et expressive que son cousin, une semblable tristesse assombrissait leurs yeux, de la même couleur, et tous deux se bloquaient quand certains sujets étaient abordés. La reine, quant à elle, ne s'étonna pas de cette révélation. En effet, à la différence des trois hommes, elle avait bien remarqué l'attention délicate et les regards affectueux qu'Elise avait sur Athos, quand il n'y avait qu'un simple respect dans celui qu'elle portait sur le reste du groupe. Celui-ci ne resta pas longtemps éveillé, sa blessure encore trop douloureuse et grave pour qu'il reste conscient. Pourtant, les mousquetaires et la reine ne pouvaient pas rester indéfiniment dans cette grotte, et ils décidèrent que, malgré leurs nombre réduit, ils devaient repartir à Paris dans la journée. Tous pensaient que le sort des précédents hommes qui les avaient attaqués suffirait à ôter à de nouveaux mercenaires le désir de s'en prendre à eux. Ils laissèrent cependant Athos, aux côtés d'Elise, sa blessure ne lui permettant pas de se déplacer. Il fut décidé que celui-ci devrait les rejoindre dés qu'il serait en état.

Le lendemain, Athos parvint à rester réveillé quasiment toute la journée, mais la douleur ne lui permettait pas d'avoir une grande réflexion. Elise changea encore son pansement, ce jour-là et le lendemain. La blessure commençait à cicatriser, et au bout du troisième jour, le mousquetaire parvint à s'asseoir. Quand il fut assit, et qu'il observa pour la première fois l'endroit où il se trouvait, Athos sembla perdu... Il attendit qu'Elise revienne pour lui demander...

« Mais, où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans la grotte où on jouait quand on était enfant...

\- Mais... pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas dans ton château ? Et où est ton mari ? Et ton fils ?

\- Si tu lisais ton courrier, tu aurais tes réponses depuis longtemps... »

Elise s'absenta quelques minutes, laissant Athos s'interroger sur ce qui avait pu se passer... Il s'étonna même de ne pas s'être rendu compte tout de suite qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la demeure de sa cousine, la Marquise de la Fome. Quand Elise revint, elle s'assit à côté de l'homme. Elle garda le silence, longtemps, sous le regard interrogatif de son cousin, qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Ils sont morts. Domitien et Hubert... Assassinés. Ça fait sept mois, maintenant...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu te souviens de Rodolphe, le frère de Domitien ? Il a toujours été jaloux de mon mari, et il savait que si nous mourions tous trois, il hériterait du domaine et deviendrait marquis... Alors il a recruté des assassins, et les a payé pour venir nous tuer tous les trois. Et il aurait réussi, si les gardes du château n'avaient pas repéré ses hommes et lancés l'alarme... Domitien a courut jusque dans la chambre d'Hubert, mais c'était déjà trop tard... Un de nos gardes, qui avait survécu, et nous restait fidèle, m'a emmené en dehors du château, même si je ne voulais pas quitter Domitien... Il m'a emmené au village. Le lendemain, j'ai appris la mort de mon mari... Et je me suis réfugiée ici.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir à Paris ? J'aurais pu t'aider !

\- Tu as suffisamment de tes propres problèmes, tu n'as pas besoin des miens. Et qu'est ce que tu aurais pu faire ? De toute façon, tout appartient à Rodolphe, maintenant. Je n'ai plus d'héritier mâle, je devrais probablement me réfugier dans un couvent, si je suivais les coutumes de notre monde. Et tu dois sans doute te rappeler également que les rapports sociaux ne sont pas faits pour moi, en dehors de la famille.

\- J'ai pourtant souvenir que tu suivais les règles à la perfection.

\- Toi aussi, mais nous ne sommes plus les adolescents que nous étions alors. »

Athos ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre, de toute façon, les deux se comprenaient plus qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé quelques années auparavant.

Elise se releva, et partit dans la salle voisine, prendre quelque chose. Quand elle revint auprès de son cousin, il s'avéra que ce quelque chose était une bouteille d'alcool pour chacun. Et ils en avaient bien besoin, l'un comme l'autre, tous deux plongés dans les souvenirs douloureux d'un passé qui a changé leurs vies.

Le lendemain, Athos, s'il n'était pas complètement guéri, se retrouvait en tout cas capable de se déplacer, à pied et à cheval, et il insista pour repartir à Paris, retrouver sa fonction de mousquetaire et rassurer ses amis. Elise accepta sa décision, mais refusa de l'accompagner. Paris n'était pas sa vie, et rien de ce que l'homme lui dit ne parvint à la faire changer d'idée.

Les deux se séparèrent donc, ni particulièrement heureux, ni particulièrement triste, dans la mesure où ils n'étaient jamais vraiment joyeux, l'un comme l'autre. Elise le regarda partir, le dos encore raide, avant de retourner à l'intérieur de ce qu'elle commençait à appeler « maison ».


End file.
